Asserting Dominance
by darkbeetlebot
Summary: In the Madoka Magica Portable Extra Route timeline, Hitomi has a one-sided crush on Homura and won't leave her alone. Madoka runs into them when she's being particularly aggressive and decides to assert her dominance as the alpha female of the pride. In front of everyone. No, this is not an alpha/beta/omega thing, that was just a joke.


"_Ugh,"_ Homura think-groans _"Not this shit again."_

Hitomi nudges her in the side as they walk down the hall to homeroom in the morning, "Homura, Homura, are you doing anything after school?"

"_Leave me alone."_ Homura wants to say, but can't out of sheer politeness, so she stays silent and tries not to make direct eye contact.

"I know a great sushi place we can go together! Just us! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"_Is she using me to cope with losing Kyosuke to Sayaka? That's a bit pitiful."_ Homura wonders, staying silent.

Hitomi continues to badger her, "Homura! Hey, listen!" She tries to walk ahead of her and look back.

Homura grits her teeth and looks away to avoid giving her a mean look, muttering, "I'm busy." just loud enough to get the point across.

Unfortunately, Hitomi doesn't get the point. She gets the blunt. Homura wishes she'd take one right about now and leave her alone for one day. "So tomorrow, then?" Hitomi insists.

"_She wasn't this annoying in the first timeline." _Homura ponders as she walks past. _"Why is she like this, now!? I get that you're starved for affection, but I'm not your damn girlfriend! How do I even tell her that she's not my type without making her mad? She could just make a wish on kyubey for me to like her if I fuck this up... That would be bad."_

In the midst of her pondering, Hitomi continues to advance by rambling on about some inconsequential thing that happened to her last night. Something about missing a sale or a store running out of a thing she was looking for? Homura isn't paying enough attention to figure it out. Before she knows what's happening, Hitomi forcefully links arms with her and yells something, snapping Homura back into reality.

"H-Hey, what do you think you're doing!?" Homura yells as Hitomi pulls her forward hard enough to almost dislocate her shoulder. It doesn't hurt because nothing really _hurts_ anymore, but...still.

"Come on, let's go like this!" Hitomi insists excitedly, trying to tug her along. Homura tries to stand her ground, but _damn_ did those martial arts lessons give her a strong grip. She ends up begrudgingly going along with it...

...until they run into Madoka, who just so happens to cross their path at an intersection. She waves at them silently, and Homura thinks to herself, _"Oh thank god, Madoka will save me from this idiot!" _She finds herself waving and smiling back a bit more excitedly than usual.

"Homura~~!" Madoka calls out "What's-?" she stops in her tracks suddenly, surprising everyone.

The atmosphere goes from lax to tense in a second, as soon as Madoka lays eyes on their linked arms. Madoka doesn't show it, but Homura can see the indescribable change in her eyes. She immediately tries to tug her arm out of Hitomi's grip, which does not relent. It's then that she realizes what she's just been caught in.

Madoka silently walks up to them and says, "How has your morning been?" to neither in particular.

Homura only stammers over her words, but Hitomi gives a shockingly normal response, "Fun!". Homura suspects there's some layer of animosity behind that, but can't quite tell because of how thoroughly layered it is. Despite that, Homura can still feel the tension rising for some reason. She adjusts her shirt collar and tries to flip her hair with her off-hand to compensate.

After a bit of a staring match between the two, Madoka replies, "Good." She looks at Homura, then back at Hitomi, and gives her _the most covertly malicious smile that Homura can comprehend_. As she's lost in pondering the situation, she simultaneously feels Madoka's hand feeling up the back of her head and Hitomi's grip loosening for some reason. Suddenly, she's pulled into a _very_ assertive kiss with Madoka.

Frozen in place from shock and awe, Homura has no choice but to allow it. Not that she wouldn't want to. Hitomi's grip on her arm eventually relaxes completely, and she's able to pull it free. Or rather, for Madoka to pull it free and interlock their fingers. But before Homura can relish the spontaneous bliss too thoroughly, Madoka pulls away and leaves her akin to a quickly ripening tomato.

That is to say, she's burning the fuck up.

"That was..." Homura gasps "That was my first..." She can't even bring herself to say it, but does grin like an idiot for the first time in probably months.

Hitomi is taken aback, "...First kiss!? This is..."

Madoka looks back at Hitomi, as if to say, "This is mine." as she suddenly cups her hand and grasps Homura's crotch while looking Hitomi directly in the eyes.

Homura gasps again, covering her mouth and making a squeak that nobody ever thought they'd hear her make.

And as if a lightbulb just went off in her head, Madoka gets an even more ravishing idea. She pulls herself back for a moment, then aggressively pushes Homura into the nearby _transparent glass wall_ to the adjacent _classroom full of people_ and slams one hand to the side of Homura's head, who panics slightly.

Hitomi stares at the two, a look of surprise and frustration on her face. Yet, she only observes, completely focused, with one hand on her chin for effect. "Is this the mythical 「Ｋａｂｅｄｏｎ」!?" she says to herself. At this point, it's obvious that she's just trying to save face by acting dramatically.

In accordance with the laws of the universe, Madoka forces her knee between Homura's legs and pushes her down slightly before tilting her chin up with one finger. The awkward semi-squatting position makes Homura's legs quake, independent of the quaking they were already doing from both stimulation and anxiety. Luckily (or perhaps unluckily, for her), Madoka supports her quickly faltering posture with just her knee while she lays down another kiss, but decides to do it in french this time.

"Too much tongue." is Homura's initial thought. Because dear _fuck_ is Madoka putting her all into it. It almost feels like if she falters, Madoka will just swallow her whole. She can hardly even breathe, not helped by the fact that trying to use her nose results in being overwhelmed by an intense strawberry scent that just drives her crazier.

Not helping this is the very conscious knowledge that everyone in the room she's been pinned to heard the bang, and are now staring at the two of them making out. Of course, in the face of such an overpowering sensation, she can't deign to think about it for more than a moment. Eventually, the strength returns to her legs and she can stand a bit, only for Madoka to grab her crotch again, in place of her knee. Homura's entire body writhes around as that strength evaporates and she starts metaphorically melting.

It's about at this moment that Sayaka has joined Hitomi in staring at the two. "What did I just walk in on?" she asks.

"**Forbidden love." **Hitomi briefly explains, her voice airy from the excitement of watching them.

It's when Madoka curls her fingers up and hooks Homura's insides, making her nearly scream, that Sayaka throws both hands up and walks backwards in the opposite direction. It's honestly a miracle that nobody has intervened. For Madoka, anyways.

Homura throws basically her entire body around the girl and just absorbs herself in the feeling. Until it briefly stops. Madoka pulls away and licks her lips, letting Homura nearly collapse to the floor in a flushed, gasping mess.

"Wh-What...?" Homura gasps.

Madoka glances back at Hitomi with the same grin from earlier, then helps Homura back up and tells her, "Let's finish _later_."

"Madoka took...my..." Homura whispers, still barely able to breathe from sheer shock.

And then she just fucking faints. Just passes out right on top of her now-apparently-girlfiend who somehow not only easily sustains her weight, but picks her up in a bridal carry.

"Let's go, Homura." she says as she resumes her walk down the hallway.

"Uueegh..." Homura groans in her nearly comatose state of dreamlike bliss.

Everyone else who witnessed the event is left in a state of confrousal, in which several other female students begin to question their sexuality. Hitomi uncovers her face that was previously covered by a hand, prompting her to be rushed to the nurse for a severe nosebleed.

Neither her nor Sayaka spoke to Madoka out of sheer awkwardness for the next few days.

And all was right in the universe.


End file.
